Life's too short
by thisentireaccountembarrassesme
Summary: Eiji has a threatening stalker that leaves him notes. What happens when this stalker puts not only Eiji in danger, but Oishi too? Eiji realizes that life's to short to not say 'I love you' to the one you love. Rated T for mentions of mature themes.


**Alrighty. Just something I thought of. I've been sucked into an Oishi/Eiji vortex. XD I don't own anything~ So, please read, review, and enjoy. :D**

* * *

_My Dearest Acrobat-_

_I watch you._

_Everyday, I watch you._

_Flip, jump, cheer._

_You're oh-so-graceful._

_Such the perfect body._

_So flexible. Like a kitten._

_You're my little kitten._

_I'll get you, one day.  
When you least expect it._

_I'll capture you in my arms and never let you go._

_Bunches of love-_

_Your Secret Admirer_

Eiji stared at the paper in his hands, frowning in confusion. It must of been shoved into his locker while he was at practice. Or something... Because when he went to go get changed with the rest of the team, it had floated out, like a feather, and landed on the floor. This note, undoubtedly, was creepy. It almost scared Eiji. Someone watched him at practice? It could of been a number of people! Tons of students pass by everyday. And then someone could be watching from a classroom... It could be a member of the team! That would be absolutely heartbreaking! Maybe a little more bearable. But still freaky. He couldn't think like that, though. He had to trust his team. So... He had a stalker. A creepy, threatening stalker.

"What's that, Eiji?" Fuji asked, peering over the shoulder of his close friend.

Eiji jumped a little and looked at Fuji.

_Could it be Fuji...? Sadist Fuji Syusuke? No. Fuji was one of his best friends. Sure, he was a bit of a sadist. But he'd never do anything like THIS._

"Here." Eiji handed his Senpai the note (Which was written on creepy, rose-pink paper) and added "I found it in my locker when I opened it."

As The acrobat got dressed, Fuji read the letter. When prodigy was finished, Eiji had stripped off his uniform and was pulling on his school pants.

"Eiji... This is..." Fuji struggled for the words.

"Creepy?" Eiji offered. "Stalkerish?"

"Yeah." Fuji's eyes were open. "It's also serious. What if this guy tries to hurt you?"

"It's probably just a prank." Eiji said with a shrug, pulling on his shirt and buttoning it up. "Just forget about it."

Fuji, it seemed, was going to ignore Eiji. "Oishi! You should read this." The tensei said, turning towards Eiji's doubles partner.

"Hm?" Oishi took the paper from his Senpai as Eiji scrambled to grab it back. Unsuccessfully.

Oishi's eyes widened a little. "Eiji!" He exclaimed, glaring at the smaller boy. "Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"It's fine!" Eiji argued, trying to snatch the paper from his best friend.

"No. I don't like this. It's serious." Oishi shook his head stubbornly.

"I'll look into it." Eiji promised with a sigh.

"Be careful, Eiji." Oishi said softly, placing a hand on his partner's shoulder lightly. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

Eiji would never admit his heart skipped a beat. "Yeah, Oishi, don't worry. I'll look out for myself."

"What's going on?" Taka-san asked as he rounded the corner.

"Nothing." Eiji said, grinning. "I'm gonna head home, nya~ See you all tomorrow!" He ran out the club room door, eager to get home and eat something. He also planned on practicing his acrobats that afternoon.

When he got to his house, he pulled his keys out of his bag to unlock the door. But he stopped short when he saw the note that was taped to it.

_My Beautiful Kikumaru Eiji-_

_I'm watching you still._

_Right now.  
This very second. _

_You're shaking, aren't you?  
You're scared._

_Of me._

_Don't be._

_I won't hurt you. _

_Don't worry._

_I'm waiting for you. _

_You'll see me._

_Sooner then you expect._

_Much love-_

_Your secret admirer._

Eiji _was_ shaking. And hyperventilating. Shaking and sweating and breathing heavily. Everything going dizzy.

_What if he's inside? What if he's in the bushes? Where is he? What does he want?! I just want out! Leave me alone!_ Eiji screamed the words in his head, but they couldn't escape his lips.

He leaned against the door, eyes darting around as he pulled out his cell phone.

His hands were so shaky, his text ended up saying:

_gelp nmer_

"Shit." He cursed lowly, silent sobs wracking his body. He wasn't crying. Yet.

He erased the text and managed to slow down a little and type out:

_Help me._

He sent it and just sat there. He didn't know what to do. He needed to get away, though. He ran down the pathway leading to his house and down the street. He ran. And ran. And ran. He didn't pay attention to where he was going. When he stopped running, he realized he was at their special place. His and Oishi's.

"Eiji!"

Eiji turned around, yelping, only to see his best friend.

"Oishi!" Eiji crashed into his double partner's chest. His body was shaking violently.

"Eiji, Eiji, it's fine, I'm here, I won't let anything hurt you. I promise. Just tell me what happened." Oishi's words were gentle and smooth as he rubbed the frighten boy's back.

Eiji simply shoved the note at Oishi with shaking hands.

Oishi read the note fast and sighed in frustration. "He knows where you live."

Eiji simply nodded, burring his face deeper into Oishi's chest.

The acrobat's phone vibrated suddenly. Eiji pulled it out and read the text, his eyes widening in horror.

_Kikumaru Eiji-_

_You ran._

_You are scared.  
Aren't you?  
You shouldn't be.  
I was waiting for you._

_Your close to him, aren't you?  
The one who's holding you close.  
The one who's comforting you._

_Shuichiro Oishi._

_Correct?  
He should stay away from you._

_Or he'll get hurt. _

_Before long, I'll be holding you._

_Not him._

_You'll love me as I love you._

_He's going to read this after you._

_Like the first two notes.  
Please don't cry this time._

_It hurts me to see you hurt. _

_With lots of love-_

_Your Secret Admirer._

"No!" Eiji cried, tears pouring down his face, his body racking with sobs. Oishi held him up, reading the text over his shoulder.

"Who are you?!" Eiji yelled to the emptiness. "Show yourself! Quit fucking with me!"

While Eiji was yelling, Oishi texted a close friend of his from the Shitenhoji team. Konjiki Koharu. Koharu was one of the gay doubles team members who knew everything about everyone. Even things you didn't know about yourself. Oishi's text read:

_Get into Kikumaru Eiji's phone._

_Trace the last number that texted._

_Tell me who it is.  
And tell me where they are._

"Shh, Eiji, it's fine. Just hold on. I'll make it better. I'll keep you safe." Oishi whispered, struggling to hold his traumatized friend up.

It was only minutes later when Oishi's phone vibrated.

_Morita Tashiro.  
He's right around you. Maybe towards the right._

_Everything okay?_

Oishi ignored Koharu's question (Though he did owe him, now) and looked at Eiji. Since the Volley expert had been distracted, he didn't notice the acrobat pull out his cell phone and read another text from the creep Mortia Tashiro. He was a senior at the near by high school.

_Your friend, Mr. Shuichiro Oishi._

_He's trying to find me.  
I know it._

_It worked. _

_He knows who I am._

_I love you, Eiji._

_Your beautiful body._

_So small and fragile looking._

_It makes me wild._

_I want to undress you._

_And touch you everywhere_

_You'll let me, right?_

_I know you will._

_And if you don't._

_I'll make you let me._

_And I'll hurt your beloved doubles partner._

_Your beloved Shuichiro Oishi._

_With lots of love-_

_Morita Tashiro_

Eiji was beyond pissed off now. This Morita guy could threaten to hurt him. Could threaten to rape him and kill him. But _NO ONE_ threatened to hurt Oishi. Ever.

Eiji broke away from his partner's grasp, walked a few feet away and texted "Morita" back with an angry:

_Where the hell are you?_

He instantly got a reply.

_Turn around._

When Eiji did turn around, however, a horrible sight met his eyes.

"No..." he whispered, stumbling forward a few steps.

"Don't move. My wonderful Kikumaru Eiji."

It was Morita. He had a knife to Oishi's throat. This guy was insane!

The Morita guy, though, Eiji noted, was very pretty. Tall like Momo. With black shaggy hair and striking blue eyes. Eiji also noticed that he'd seen this guy before. Everywhere. At tournaments, he'd notice him at the fence. He saw him when he and Oishi were shopping. He saw him walking down the street in front of his house before.

"Please, no. I don't care what you do with me. Just, please, don't hurt him!" Tears slipped from Eiji's eyes.

"Don't cry." Morita whispered.

"Eiji, run!" Oishi yelled, which earned him the blade pressed deeper into his throat.

"Stop!" Eiji cried.

"He needs to be out of the way." Morita replied easily.

Suddenly, several tennis balls whizzed past Morita's head from behind, causing him to freak out and drop the knife.

Eiji caught every one of the balls, slightly confused.

Then he saw them.

The team.

To the rescue.

Momo, scowling darkly and looking intimidating; Echizen, holding his racket and glaring; Fuji, brilliant blue orbs revealed (He looked the scariest of all); Taka-san, absolutely fuming with a racket clutched in his hand; Inui, holding... Inui Juice; Kaidoh, looking as scary as always. And finally, Tezuka, standing at the front, head held high, looking almost as scary as Fuji.

Koharu was there too. He must of contacted the team. Good thing, too.

"Don't fuck with our team." Tezuka said lowly.

"Because we fuck back twice as hard." Fuji finished.

Morita looked confused. Then scared.

"I suggest you scram." Tezuka said calmly. "The cops will be here soon."

Before Morita could get even a half a step away, Momo and Kaidoh had tackled him, making escape impossible.

Eiji ran to Oishi, dropping the balls and crashing into his chest.

Fuji came over to hug Eiji, too. Echizen stood farther away, frowning a little. Momo and Kaidoh continued restraining Morita. Tezuka checked everyone out, making sure they were okay. Inui was trying to get Morita to drink some Penal-Tea. Taka-san was being very intimidating by yelling "BURNING! YOU WON'T GET OUT OF THIS ALIVE!" And so on.

Eiji was clinging to Oishi, looking relieved, grumpy, and... Happy, some what, to be in Oishi's arms.

Oishi looked over Eiji's shoulder at Koharu, who was unusually calm. Koharu simply smiled. Oishi mouthed _Thank you_ to him and Koharu nodded. He understood.

--

It was a few weeks later when Eiji and Oishi finally went back to their favorite spot. Except they weren't sitting and talking. Oishi was _trying_ to get Eiji to calm down. Trying being the key word there.

Eiji paced back and forth, frowning, thinking.

"Eiji, what's wrong?" Oishi asked, worry clear in his voice.

"I've been thinking." Eiji stopped in front of his partner suddenly. "Recently, I realized that... Life's too short. It's way too short, and it's not fair. Things can happen. Things we don't expect. And then it's too late. You don't have time to not say what you need to say. You have to tell someone you love them if you love them. Because if you don't, something will happen. I realized this with the Morita kid. I realized that, if Koharu-kun or the rest of the team hadn't of came. It would of been the end for both of us. I almost lost you that day, Oishi, and it hurts to think about it. I hate it. I hate to think about the fact that I almost lost my doubles partner, my best friend, and the boy I love."

Eiji was talking so fast, that Oishi almost missed the last part. His lips parted in surprise. "Y-you... love me?"

"Yes." Eiji replied quietly. "God, I love you. I have for so long. And, I know, that you might not feel the same way. You probably don't. But I'm not going to make the mistake of not telling you. I almost lost my chance."

"You're right." Oishi said quietly.

Eiji looked at him in shock and hurt. Oishi didn't feel the same way?

"You almost did loose your chance, you silly boy." He wrapped his arms around Eiji tightly. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I didn't have the guts to." Eiji murmured quietly. He seemed to be in shock.

"I love you, my silly little acrobat. More then anything." Oishi murmured. He tilted Eiji's head up and kissed him gently.

Eiji was overjoyed. But instead of cheering, and flipping, he held Oishi close. He didn't want this moment to end. He really, really didn't.

* * *

**LAME ENDING. **Shoots self** Okay, so, I hope you liked it. I'm thinking of writing a sequel of some sort. Where the team finds out about them. Then the parents. DUN DUN DUN. I'm pretty sure Eiji's family won't mind. XD Please review! **


End file.
